Emailed Love REMAKE!
by ReimeiOokami
Summary: If anyone has read Emailed love well this is a remake, It's so differant I don't even recognise it. PLEASE R&R!


T/n This used to be my first fic, I liked the idea so I remade it, kinda kept the storyline but made it better! XD

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

Izzy sat at his laptop looking through his emails; he had reached the age of 16 and still hadn't had a girlfriend.

"Oh goody! Nano second's weekly letter has finally arrived!" Izzy exclaimed to himself.

He scanned through the email, shaking his head in disappointment.

"They're just telling me what I already know." Izzy sighed spinning on the chair a little.

Then suddenly he received an email from an unknown address, he opened it and read:

To Izzy,  
You know me; in fact you've known me for years. But I've always loved you, I never wanted to break the small friendship we had so I kept my mouth shut for years hoping you would start to notice me, unfortunately you never seemed to speak to me so I decided to pull my self together and email you.  
From your secret admirer.

Izzy read through the email over and over before he smiled to himself, he thought about all the girls he had known for years but nothing seemed to come to him. He eventually emailed to the mystery girl:

To my secret admirer,  
Please could you tell me who you are, even if I don't love you back I promise to still treat you like a friend, your email makes me ponder and I hate not knowing things so I ask again please reply your name?  
From Izzy.

Yolie was also on her computer that night; she also had not had a boyfriend. She was checking through her emails hoping something exciting would happen for once but like always her inbox was empty.

"Great my life has never been so boring!" She groaned. Her inbox suddenly said she had one email.

"Yes!" She opened it and read exactly what Izzy had read only it was to Yolie.

Yolie was shocked she had a secret admirer. She instantly replied not thinking about who it could possibly be.

To my secret admirer,

I can't believe you fancy me! I'm so excited I would date anyone! Please please tell me who you are. PLEASE!

From Yolie.

Izzy was waiting for the reply very eagerly; he was spinning on his chair wheeling around his room. His mother came through the door wondering what all the racket was.

"Izzy dear, have you been drinking fizzy pops?" She asked him. He stopped wheeling around and quickly told his mum. "I have a secret admirer!" Then he started wheeling around again.

"That's great honey, but you may want to remember you don't know who this person is, for all we know it could be a boy." His mother explained. Izzy stopped wheeling again.

"Mum your gross!" She shook her head then closed his bedroom leaving him alone again.

He went over to his laptop again and saw a new message.

"Finally!" He opened it and read:

To Izzy,

I can't tell you who I am but if you want to know who I am, go to the school computer room at 8pm today.

From your secret admirer.

Yolie was very restless and had gone and told her parents and sisters about having a secret admirer, they had already gotten sick of hearing it.

"Yolie what if he's emailed you back?" Her mum asked her. Yolie's eyes sparkled at the thought of the reply; she sprinted to her room standing on a cookie along the way.

"I'll clean that up later!" She shouted back. She reached the computer, and saw a new message. She squealed and opened it it said exactly what Izzy's said only to Yolie. Her head shot to the clock and saw it was 7:33.

"MUM I'M GOING OUT I'LL BE BACK SOON!" She shouted running to the door, she slipped her shoes on and started running to the school.

Izzy glanced at the clock noticing it was 7:31. He got of his chair and ran to his mum quickly saying to her "I'm going out for a few Nano seconds!" He ran out the room and out the door forgetting his shoes; he soon noticed and ran back for them then he ran to the school.

Yolie reached the school computer room at about 7:46.

"Oh great now I have to wait until he gets here." She groaned. She sat down for a few seconds then heard running footsteps. She looked at the door and saw Izzy.

"I-I-IZZY!?" She stammered.

"YOLIE!?" He shouted shocked.

They looked into each over's eyes and noticed a spark of love, with out a word they walked up to each other and there lips met. They both new this was a start to a beautiful relationship.

From behind a computer T.K and Ken popped out wearing a sack to hide their identity.

"Mission 35746 complete!" Ken whispered ticking a clipboard.

"Good work rookie." T.K complemented.

"Hey we're working together on this I thought we decided there was no leader." Ken moaned.

"Well, ok but I'm still agent 1."

They both sank away out the window without the two lovers noticing.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

T/n Ok I lied it has a completely different storyline but it was based on the first one!

I hope it was better than last time!

XP

*Tippy*


End file.
